Seph Jackson-Stark
by Shipping Princess
Summary: So I screwed with Greek Mythology and the PJO/HOO series so that Percy is a girl named Seph who was raised as Tony's and Pepper's daughter after Sally died in a fire. Yeah... Please read and enjoy. (Tags: Fem!Percy, Nicercy/Percico/Perico/Pernico or whatever the f*ck that ship name is now-a-days)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

You all believe that Zeus fed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine to make him puke up the rest of his children, am I right? Well, if that is what you believe, then you are wrong. The actual fact is that the Greeks were sexist bas... Oh sorry that's not what I meant to say. Zeus, in actuality, never lifted a single finger. While Hades and Poseidon we're in Kronos's stomach they forged armor by combining their magic. So basically Poseidon and Hades sliced open and cut up Kronos from the inside out.

When that was finished Poseidon took the throne, but was the sea god due to preferring the sea and his more easy going personality. Hades didn't want the throne and was more of the family-loving type guy so he took the underworld and gave Zeus the sky.

A/N: So, I wrote this story through Chapter 7 about 3 years back(that's why it's not exactly my best writing), and it's been up on Wattpad for a while, but I'm trying to get on a schedule, so I'll be posting this story over the next 7 weeks(this week included), and be trying to do so every Tuesday, and then hopefully continue on either with new stories or chapters each Tuesday following the 7 week period.

All hail the Glow Cloud and I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,

ARK

Chapter 1

So, Tony and Pepper married when they were twenty, okay? And his parents died when he was nineteen. Please, just work with me here.

Hestia was tending to her hearth on Olympus when she felt someone calling out to her for help. A mortal no less.

She quickly flashed to the scene to find a house in flames. She quickly went inside where she found herself in the main room of the small home. She heard the cries of a baby over the roaring fire and quickly made her way towards the sounds. She found a young lady with a blue bundle in her arms, where the cries originated from.

The woman held out the babe to Hestia and rasped out,"Please save her. She is named Persephone Andromeda Jackson. She was born August 18th. Please save her." And with that the woman went limp.

Hestia quickly snatched the infant from the arms of her mother, giving the small child her blessing. She quickly flashed away to a nearby hill as the house crumbled in on itself.

She observed the babe. She had a small tuft of black hair, tan skin, and bright sea green eyes. The child stared at the goddess of the hearth intently, before reaching up with her chubby little hands and giggling.

Hestia knew of a young couple in New York, trying for a child, but couldn't conceive. She quickly flashed into the room in which a young Pepper Stark(formerly Potts)sat on a bed, watching the news.

"Who are you?" Pepper immediately said as Hestia appeared.

"I come in peace. My name is Hestia, Greek goddess of home and hearth. I've noticed you and your husband trying, and failing, for a child. I don't believe you will ever be able to conceive. This is my niece. Her mother recently died in a fire. I would be eternally grateful if you would take her in as your child." Hestia says, getting straight to the point.

"So, the Greek gods are real? And they're alive today?" Getting a nod from Hestia, Pepper continues,"I'd love to take her. May I ask what her name is? And who her father is?"

"Her name is Persephone Andromeda Jackson. Her father is Poseidon. And she has my blessing, so she'll be a great cook and won't be harmed by heat or fire, probably even control it a little." Hestia answers handing the infant to Pepper, who cradles Persephone to her chest.

"She's beautiful. I know you could have chosen another couple, so I thank you for trusting us with your niece." Pepper says and Hestia hands Pepper a small business card.

"One day she will need to go to this address. It's a summer camp for demigods. There will be someone that will find her. He is called a protector. He'll help you find your way to the camp and protect her from monsters. My blessing will also make it harder for monsters to find her until she is about twelve." Hestia explains and Pepper nods still admiring the adorable form of her new child in her arms.

"Alright. Thank you, Lady Hestia." Pepper says again.

"Her birthdate is August 18th. She's only a few weeks old. Be careful with her. I must leave but I might check on her from time to time. Good bye." Hestia says and is gone immediately.

"Tony!" Pepper calls as she jogs carefully to her husband's work room.

"Yes?" He asks, not even glancing up from his project.

"You wouldn't believe who I was just chatting with." She says as she sits, still cradling the babe.

"Hmm?" He hums.

"Hestia. The Greek goddess." She says and he still doesn't look up,"She gave us a present."

He still doesn't spare as much as a glance to her as he hums out another,"Hmm?"

"It's a child." She says, this gets him to look up and see the small bundle in her arms.

"What?" He asks.

"Her niece. Hestia saved her from a fire. Seph's mother wasn't that lucky though. She perished. Hestia chose us to look after her." Pepper explains as he walks over and looks at the child.

"What's her name?" He asks as he dips his finger down that Persephone holds in her tiny hand.

"Persephone Andromeda Jackson, now Stark." Pepper answers looking at her husband lovingly.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He says, looking adoringly at the new addition to their family.

"Yes." She agrees.

Done! Yay, I finished the first part! This will be a series of one shots that goes through some cute little parts of Seph's life.

Love ya,

(Shipping Princess[SP])


	2. Chapter 2

An almost one-year-old girl sits in front of the TV, watching Disney's Bambi.

She's at the part where the hunters are coming, her mother is sitting on the couch as she sits on the floor.

"Bam-bi!" Persephone yells.

Pepper immediately calls out,"Tony! Tony! Come here!" And her husband immediately comes rushing in.

"What?" he asks and Pepper simply points to Seph.

"She just said her first word! She said Bambi!" She says, jumping up and grabbing her daughter, hugging her tight.

~oOo~

"Daddy!" A six-year-old Seph yells as she runs into her adoptive father's workshop.

"Yes, darling?" he asks he finishes the prototype of a new system.

"Abby got her ears pierced and she looks soooooo pretty! Can I get my ears pierced? Please, please, pleeeeeaaase?!" She begs.

"Alright." He sighs. He can't denie those puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" She hugs the man and runs off to tell her mother.

~oOo~

"Hey daddy, whatcha working on?" A ten-year-old Seph asks.

"I'm finishing putting in this new system. It's kinda like an electronic butler. He's going to be really smart." Tony explains as her mouth takes on an 'o' shape.

"Does he have a name?" Seph asks.

"No, honey, he doesn't." Tony says and Seph nods in determination as if she was confirming something with herself.

"JARVIS." She says simply.

"What?" Tony asks.

"His name. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System." She says and her father slowly nods.

"Oh. Well, alright. I guess that'll be his name. How about after I finish installing Jarvis, we go get some ice cream with your mother?" Tony asks and Seph nods enthusiastically.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it's so late and short.**

 **All hail the Glow Cloud and I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,**

 **ARK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seph already knows everything about the Greek world. Or as much knowledge as her parents, and she catches on to things quickly.**

SEPH POV

"Grover, where are we going?" I ask my best friend.

"A camp. For people like you. Right after we get your parents." Grover says and I nod as we walk quickly through New York.

We arrive at Stark Tower and I wave at Gina, the receptionist, as we get into the elevator.

"Hello, miss Seph. How was your day?" Jarvis says and I smile at the ceiling as Grover looks startled by the talking ceiling.

"Hello, sir Jarvis. It was cool. I won't be here for a while, but I'll come back. This is Grover by the way." I say, gesturing to the satyr.

"Hello, sir Grover." Jarvis says in his posh British accent.

The elevator opens and I quickly get out and yell,"DAD, MOM I'M HOME!"

They come into the room and I nod at them as they look between me and Grover questioningly.

Mom quickly goes to my room and comes back with my suitcase.

"Alright. Get back in that elevator and lets get to the helicopter." Mom says and we all pile in.

When we get to the roof, we get out rush over to the copter.

~oOo~

 **5 YEARS LATER. ON OLYMPUS. DURING THE PARTY AFTER THE TITAN WAR. (STILL SEPH POV)**

 **Nico is the same age as Seph. Not including the time suspension in The Lotus.**

"Hey, um, Seph. Can I talk to you?" Nico asks.

"Sure." I say and he leads me out of the party to the garden. We sit on a bench.

"Um, I-I, Ilikeyou." He says in a rush and I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" I ask.

"I. L-like. You." He takes a big breath between each word as if to calm himself,"It's okay if you don't like me back-"

"Nico."

"I just had to tell you. I know you probably don't-"

"Nico."

"-like me back, but that's okay. Wow I just real-" I kiss him and he finally shuts up then slowly kisses back.

I pull away,"Nico, shut up." I breath out then continue kissing him.

~oOo~

 **TWO DAYS AFTER SEPH GOES MISSING.**

Annabeth Chase stood outside of Stark Tower, wringing her hands.

She slowly steps through the doors and gives a curt nod to Gina. She slowly walks to the elevator and step in.

"Where to, miss Annabeth?" Jarvis asks.

"Wherever Mrs. and Mr. Stark are." Annabeth says and the elevator lurches up until they end up on the penthouse floor, where Annabeth finds them sitting on the couch, watching the Hobbit.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Pepper asks, standing up as she sees Annabeth start to tremble.

"I-it's Seph... sh-she's gone missing." With that she breaks down, sobs wracking her body. Pepper immediately goes over and hugs her.

And they sob together as Tony is just sitting there, shell-shocked.

~oOo~

 **NICO POV(just after they found out Seph was missing)**

Damn. I just got her, and now she's gone. I know we were only together a little over a month, but I loved her. No, not loved, LOVE. Present tense, not past.

Gods, why does this stuff ALWAYS happen to her. Can't someone else take her place. Just once?

I have to find her. Where should I start? I'll search everywhere, every crook and cranny on the Earth.

What about the Roman camp? No, she wouldn't be there only the gods(and the Romans)know about it other than me.

Let the search begin.

~oOo~

 **3 DAYS BEFORE THE FEAST OF FORTUNA(OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE DAY BEFORE THE ARGO II LEAVE FOR THE ROMAN CAMP) STILL NICO POV**

I was back in Camp Half-Blood and everyone was buzzing around, like usual.

I make my way over to Athena's Cabin and knock. Malcom answers and sees me then quickly invites me in then directs me to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please tell me you have anything on where Seph might be." I beg as she looks at me.

"We actually do. We would've told you, but we couldn't find you!" She says and I nod for her to continue,"This boy named Jason came to camp with no memories of his past life. We eventually figured out that that he is from a Roman demigod camp and we suspect someone switched Seph with Jason. Leo is a son of Hephaestus and he is making a flying warship, that I know Seph would be proud of, and he is just about finished. We're flying out tomorrow. You're welcome to come with."

"Damn!" I say. I should have checked. I am so stupid, but I'm too tired to shadow travel. I guess I'll go with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMAN CAMP. WHEN THE ARGO II ARRIVES. SEPH POV**

A giant flying battle ship came flying into the forum. Why didn't I think of that? Who ever made that boat must be some kind of genius. Like 'close-to-my-adoptive-dad's-mind' genius.

Suddenly the shadows started to elongate, turning into long, bony fingers then forming monstrous shapes. Skeletal soldiers came from the ground slowly coming towards us. A cackle filled the air.

I smiled the whole time, my smile getting wider as the show goes on. I see a figure in one of the shadows and start subtlety walking towards it.

"Hello demi-" I tackle him to the ground in a hug.

"Nico!" I scream. I hear him groan and role over looking at me with loving eyes.

"Seph!" He cries back and hugs me back tightly, like if he lets go I'll disappear,"I searched for you. All over. But your disappearing made me realize something very important." He starts off whispering, slowly making it to talking in his normal voice.

"What?" I ask with a laugh.

"I love you." He says and my heart stops. Okay, boy, you shalt be rewarded with a kiss. Plus he didn't stutter this time.

I kiss him, obviously, When I pull back for breath I gasp out,"I love you too."

He smiles. Someone clears their throat and I turn around to see my sister in everything but blood.

I immediately jump up and pull her into a hug.

"Hey, Annie." I'm the only one who can get away with it.

"Hey, Sephie." She answers back. She pulls away and I walk back over to Nico, he stood up, who wraps an arm around my waist.

"Intros are in order!" I announce happily and turn to the Romans,"Romans, Greeks. Greeks, Romans." I introduce, pointing to each in turn.

"Allow me. Sorry, Seph, but that isn't really introducing somebody, you know?" Annabeth says and I nod. I knew she would do it for me if I messed up,"This is Leo, Jason, Piper, and coach Hedge. That over there by Seph, is Nico and I'm Annabeth."

"Woo-hoo! Go Annie! You tell them who you all are!" I cheer and they look at me, I just shrug,"And now presenting: Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Octavian." I say all of the names as fast as possible then look at Annie.

"9 seconds." She says and I do a little happy dance.

"New record!" I scream, jumping up and down,"Hey, Nico?" I say, calming down.

"Hmm?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Did you get taller?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yes. I did."

"Damn! I'm not taller than you anymore!" I say and he chuckles,"Growth spurts suck."

"Not if you're on the receiving end, hun." Nico says and I groan.

"Whatever." I say and grab his hand,"C'mon! Let me show you 'round the city!"

So I drag him around the city and we finally end up back at the forum, where everyone is.

"Hello, all!" I exclaim then look around and find the person I'm looking for and point to him,"You!" I scream, then gesture for him to come with me.

"Yes?" He asks uncertainly.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Persephone Andromeda Jackson-Stark. I was adopted by Tony Stark when I was a baby. So naturally I have a big imagination. And I invent stuff." He gives me a look that says 'just get to the point,"I love your war ship! It's ingenious! Could you possibly give me like a manual on how to use it or teach me? I'm a fast learner!"

"Ummm, sure?" he says and I hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal. Then I run back to Nico.

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY that this is a week late, i just got really busy last week and didn't end up finding the time to post.**

 **All hail the glow cloud and I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,**

 **ARK**


	5. Chapter 5

**GREECE. RIGHT AFTER THE GIANT WAR.(the war between Romans and Greeks never happened)STILL SEPH POV**

I was standing in the middle of the battle field. I had just cast the thrust into Gaea(with Riptide, you dirty minded freaks)that ended the war.

I was barely standing by the time I had thrust at her. So now I think I'm falling. Not so sure.

 **NICO POV**

All of the monsters I had been fighting had just turned to dust on the spot.

I was looking around to see what had caused it when I felt a feeling I hoped I would never feel. Persephone Andromeda Jackson-Stark's life slipping away.

I immediately turned to the middle of the battle field to see a figure fall. I quickly run to the figure. It's her.

"Seph." I breath and give her a quick once over. She had her golden armor on, which was covered in blood and mud. Her life was slowly slipping away. I twist the emerald in the middle of her stomach and the armor retracts into a gold gauntlet on her right wrist with an emerald in the middle.

"Nico." She gasps out, her eyes snapping open.

"SeSe, you're going to be okay. I promise." I say looking around desperately for help.

"Nico, please don't make promises you can't keep. I know you can feel it. My life is going. Find someone else and live a happy life. For me." She begs and I nod,"Gods, I love you so much. Tell mom, dad, father, and Annie I loved them all. So much."

"I promise, Seph, cross my heart. But I won't be able to find another. You're the only person who ever has and ever will own my heart." I say,"I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." She says with her final breath.

I cry for seconds, minutes, hours? I don't even know. But I do know that I cried like I never have before, and I stayed that way at least until someone came.

"Nico!? Seph?!" I hear someone calling.

"Over here!" I manage to choke out.

"Nico!" I hear and turn around to see Annabeth. "do you know-" She must have noticed the tears streaming down my face and the body next to me because she comes and joins me, tears trickling from her eyes as well.

"I-I couldn't do anything." I hiccup as I burst into fresh tears.

Annabeth pulls out a walkie-talkie then says into it,"I found both Nico and Seph. Tell Poseidon to get to the exact middle of the battle field as soon as possible."

"Okay." I hear one of the Stoll's voices. I can't tell the difference.

A couple minutes later there's a bright flash and there stands Poseidon.

"What happened?" He asks and Annabeth manages to point to Seph.

"She's gone." I whisper. He kneels down and carefully cradles her to him.

"My first daughter." He whispers.

"She-she wanted me to tell you. She loved you both." I say in a whisper, it seems I can't do much more than whisper.

"No. She may be dead but we can get her back. Hades can get her back." He says desperately,"You can get him to do it."

"I-I'll try." I say and get up to find my father.

"No. We'll bring her body to Olympus. Hades will be there. I think we all would like to stay with her." Poseidon says and I nod. He puts her body in a floating bubble of water and flashes us to Olympus.

Not long after he gets settled in his thrown with Seph's body floating next to it, the rest of the Olympians, as well as Hades, Hestia, the rest of the seven, and Thalia arrive. I had twisted the onyx on the chest plate of my armor so it became into a gauntlet that's silver with an onyx. Mine and Seph's are basically the same armor, just different metals and gems. The armor shapes to your body.

"Hades, I have a request." Poseidon announces.

"What is it, brother?" My father answers.

"My daughter has perished fighting Gaea." He announces bringing her to the middle of the room which gets some gasps and a few people start crying."I request that you would bring her back to us."

"Brother, you know I shouldn't, why should I do it?" Father asks and I step forward which turns everyone's attention on me.

"Father, with all due respect, she was my girlfriend, and I love her. I'm not sure if I can live without her." I start out confident but slowly it turns to begging.

"Fine, but it's for you Nico. I've lost your sister, I can't lose you too." With that he says some stuff in Greek I'm not gonna bother translating and Seph's body shimmers until you can slowly see her chest rising and falling once more.

Apollo goes up to her and starts working his magic until the the mark on her stomach is only a scar. Other than that, she's fine.

We all decided to postpone the ceremony until Seph wakes up. We moved her to the infirmary where I'm sitting in a chair by her bed, holding her hand.

After about an hour her eyes start to flutter open and I see those beautiful sea green eyes I thought I would never see again merely hours ago.

"Nico?" She asks and I nod,"Why does my head feel like a microwave burrito gone wrong?"

"Well, that is because you died then came back." I answer. And she looks thoughtful.

"If I died, how am I here?" She asks.

"Lord Poseidon and I convinced my father to bring you back." I say and she nods, still in deep thought.

"Kk. Then there's only one thing to do." She says happily and I raise an eyebrow,"Mr. Charming, help your princess up so she can go to, um, where?"

"The throne room."

"Then thou shalt help thy up!" She exclaims with a posh British accent. Of course she would come back from the dead and be back to normal not even a minute after she wakes up.

As soon as I help her up she starts running to the thrown room, arms out wide and making airplane sounds.

When we get to the doors to the throne room, she throws the doors open and I start walking in as she runs in, yelling,"I'M BACK! DID YA MISS ME?!"

"Seph!" Just about everyone yells.

"And Nico!" She puts in.

"Well, now we can get down to business." Poseidon says then heads to his thrown."You each get one wish of anything with in our power, including becoming a god."

Thalia steps up,"I don't really hate boys, it took me a little while to realize that. So I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but I'm quiting the hunt. And Lord Poseidon, I'll take that immortality."

Frank and Hazel step up together,"We would also like to accept your offer."

"Alright then, but before anyone else goes lets just say whomever wishes to be a god, step forward." Poseidon says almost everyone does. I look at Seph and she nods with a confident smile and we step up together.

"Wait! I want to give out my blessing." Aphrodite squeals and steps down from her thrown. She taps every one on the head and we're all surrounded by a pink light.

When I'm out I see I'm in an all black tux, except the shirt, which is grey. I'm also a couple inches taller

I look over to Seph and see her black hair in loose curls with a few sea green streaks. She has on just a touch of make-up and has on neon blue tights, a black prom dress that goes to mid-thigh and has no sleeves, black crystal earrings, black bangles, a black and white jacket that sort of looks like those varsity coat things, and white Doc Martens. Aphrodite let her keep the usual spunk.

The other girls weren't so lucky. They all had on knee-length prom dresses that had no sleeves, but they each had a cardigan over it, and different types of heels. Their hair was all in elegant up-do's and they had on more make-up than Seph.

The boys all had tuxes like mine and different colored bows or ties. I had a tie.

"Your closets are all endless, so they have every different type of clothes you could ever need. And they're all fashionable." Aphrodite says.

After she had blessed us, so had Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia.

Then after we were all blessed, they did a ritual and we claimed our domains.

My domains were ghosts and shadows. Seph's were currents, waves, tides, and spunk.

"Hey, Seph, we should probably go to the Avengers Tower(The Avengers happened when Seph was missing)."

"Heh? Avenge what now?" She asks giving me a look like I'm the crazy one.

"Stark Tower was destroyed when you were MIA in a big fight between a bunch of superheroes, called the Avengers(your dad was a part of the team), and an evil Norse god named Loki and his army of aliens called the Chitari(sp?). So now, we have to go visit your parents, they were worried sick, especially Pepper." I explain.

"Oh, okay then." She says with a smile then hops on my back,"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go, Nico, go!"

"Okay, Okay." I say and start off down to the elevator to get to New York.

~oOo~

 **A/N: Yay! Happiness! Anyone who took the time to read this, thumbs up for you, anyone who isn't reading this story *parental disappointment face that makes you feel like crap*.**

 **Anyhoo this won't really be one shots anymore, just a normal story about after the war. There will be drama. There won't be MAJOR problems for Seph and Nico's relationship any more, unless a few people ask for it, but they'll have to give me ideas, so far, I really have been just winging it, well I consulted a few friends about this story, but otherwise... Yeah.**

 **All hail the Glow Cloud and I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,**

 **ARK**


	6. Chapter 6

**A PHONE CALL TO JARVIS(in this story I'm making it so she can call JARVIS and talk to him, deal with it)AND A CAB RIDE LATER**

 **SEPH POV**

"So, you know the plan?" I ask Nico and he nods.

"How am I supposed to cry?" Nico asks.

"Think about when I was gone and how you felt, focus on those feelings, that should help." I say and he does as told and you can see his eyes getting watery,"Save those tears for later, Neeks."

"Right. Let's go." I pay the driver and we walk up to what used to be Stark Tower.

"Hey Gina, oh and shhh, JARVIS knows I'm here, my parents don't, I'm playing a prank on mom and dad, so don't tell them." I quickly fill Gina in.

"It's great to see you back, Seph. I'll keep it on the down low just this once." Gina says with a smile and I smile back, she's like an awesome aunt to me.

"Gotta go play a prank on my parents with my BF." I say and get in the elevator,"JARVIS record this and who's all in the lounge?"

"Yes, Miss Seph, and all of the Avengers, except for Mr. Stark who is in his lab, and Mrs. Stark." JARVIS replies dutifully.

"Thanks JARVIS." I say as I get in position so I'm hidden,"Nico cue tears." I say.

Nico starts to make his eyes water and the elevator opens.

"Pepper!" Nico chokes out, the tears threatening to spill. His acting is so good that I would say, if I didn't know better, that he was the son of Zeus

"Nico? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly and hurries over to him.

"S-Seph, sh-she didn't make it!" He says, and starts to wail, seeing me over her shoulder as she hugs him, he winks.

"She's dead?" Mom asks, choking up.

"What? Are ya kidding? Naw, I'm fine, he was talking about his hamster, that he named after me, she wasn't able to come." I say with a hint of sarcasm and a giant smirk. She turns around and attacks me with her giant hugs.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Persephone, we have been so worried." She says sternly, but I can hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Sorry to worry you mom. Dad's in the lab right? We're gonna freak him out too. Don't tell anyone. And, yes JARVIS was in on this." I say and start off to the lab/workshop with Nico behind me who quickly catches up.

When we get to the lab I debate a plan, but decide to just wing it.

"Yo pops!" I yell as I see him tinkering.

"Fu-" I cover Nico's ears and he covers mine too with a cheeky smile. He continues to rant a bit before he realizes that I'm here. Nico uncovers my ears as I uncover his.

"Seph!" He yells and tackles me.

"Hi daddy." I say softly as he hugs the crap out of me.

"What happened? Where were you? Are you alright? Did you win? Did you meet any boys? If anybody hurt you I'll kick their a- butt." He rambles and I make my way over to what he was tinkering with, I dismantle it then rebuild it into something else, not really acknowledging what.

"Hera put me to sleep for a long time and sent me to the Roman version of CHB with no memories except for mine and Nico's name. I'm fine. Yes. A few and one of them I know you would love to meet. And nobody hurt me except for the usual monster who I sent packing." I say with a smile. I step back to admire the hover board I just made before pressing one of the buttons so it doesn't hover yet before moving it so it then hovers over the ground. I gently jump on it then start off back to the living room to meet dad's friends with a loud 'Come along, Ponds.' thrown over my shoulder.

"Oh, Seph, you're back. Wonderful. I was just about to get some snacks, want to help?" Mom asks and I nod enthusiastically. We make our way to the kitchen(me hovering and mom walking). I start making cookies and other junk food, which I can do with the snap of my fingers because of Aunt Hestia's blessing. We make our way out, loaded down with trays of cookies, milk, brownies, cake, cupcakes, sandwiches, mini hotdogs, tator tots, and nachos. We set it down on the big table near a giant window that over-looks the city.

"Hey boys and girl. There is food on the table! Come and get it!" I call, and as they come to horde the food, I order pizza then plop down on the couch to watch some Sherlock, and possibly Doctor Who.

"No! What the mother clucking laviathans, Mary?!" I scream at the TV as someone comes to look over my shoulder. Then without looking up from the TV, I say,"You know it's not polite to look over someone's shoulder, Nico."

"Yes, well I was wondering what had you so interested that wasn't Doctor Who. Plus you know I don't have manners, I live with the god of the dead, for Zeus' sake." Nico responds before sitting on the couch next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on his shoulder before responding.

"Yes, well I ran out of DW episodes so I asked Hazel for advice on a good show. She recommended Sherlock." I explain before calling over my shoulder,"Hey pops! I need a room. Not my room a different, unused room, that cool with you? Oh, and Nico needs a room too! So make that two rooms, wait now that I think about it three!"

"Oh, alright, but what are you going to do with them?" He responds, voice muffled, probably full of some kind of food.

"Well, one's for Nico, as I said, he'll probably be here a lot, cause I don't like him being surrounded by dead people all the time. The other two are for fandom shiz." I explain quickly before jumping up and heading over to a random computer. I pull up a ton of fandom sites for Sherlock where I order multiple shirts and posters for my room. Then I find stuff for DW and continue order a whole load of shiz for the rooms.

Somewhere along the way I had got the pizza and eaten one all by myself. I also started buying Falling in Reverse, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and All Time Low stuff. I soon realized that I needed a whole new room since my old one had been destroyed.

"Daddy I need one more room that will be my room seeing as my old one was ruined. For tonight me and Neeks will take guest rooms, but tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Okay!" I hear a yell from the kitchen. I slowly got up, realizing I had been sitting at the computer for five hours. I walked over to the kitchen to find everyone still up.

"I never was introduced, but now I'm open, so please do." I say with a smile as I lean against the counter.

"The one scarfing down pop tarts is Thor, Norse god of thunder or whatever. The one staring contentedly at a computer is Bruce, he turns into a giant green rage monster, the red head who keeps stabbing the table is Natasha, she's a Russian super spy. The out of place looking one is Steve, he's a super human nerd from WWII. And the one sitting on top of the fridge like a weirdo is Clint, he shoots an arrow good." Dad says with a smirk.

"Yay! You're almost as good at intros as me!" I say,"But everyone knows you just can't reach this level of fabulousness."

"Psh. You wish you could be this fabulous." He says.

"And he's turned gay." I groan.

"You always say you're fabulous." He argues back.

"Yes, but I can get away with it, I'm a girl. You're a guy, so naturally when you say it, you sound gay." I explain, you know in the tone you use to explain stuff to a three-year-old that keeps asking 'why?'.

"Pshhh. Whatever." Dad replies.

"I wanna go to London." I announce, changing the subject completely.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I raise my left eyebrow skeptically.

"Good enough for me. We're going to London!" Dad announces and I smile happily before going to find Nico and flopping onto his lap as he watches something horror-related on the couch.

"Can we prank some one?" I ask while giving Nico puppy eyes.

"Fine." He sighs and I smile then lean up and peck him on the cheek.

"Yay! Let's prank fridge-man(Clint)." I say and make my way back to the kitchen, dragging Nico along.

 **Word Count: 1486**

 **Translations: None**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, I would most likely not be writing fanfiction for it.**

 **Pairings: [Main:] Nico Di Angelo/Persephone "Seph" Jackson-Stark (Perseus "Percy" Jackson); [Side:] Anthony "Tony" Stark/Virginia "Pepper" Potts**

 **Warning/Tags: Fem!Percy, Bad Pranks**

 **Request:**

 **Suggestions or ideas? Put them in the Suggestion/Idea Box(AKA Comments)... Pairing ideas are also welcome.**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I also know this chapter wasn't the best and not nearly worth the wait. I figured I'd put it up now because I just realized that it has been sitting around for a while, floating through space with no apparent purpose. So, yeah, here you go. I hope the intros were to your liking.**

 **Also, on the topic of my choice of words for things (i.e. spunk[this one really gets to me now]), I was 12 when I wrote this, and had yet to be corrupted. I'm sorry and will find better, more meaningful ways to articulate what I mean. Why do I not go back and change it? Because I'm really lazy, that's why.**

 **Thank you all for reading and waiting. I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs, ARK**


End file.
